


长驱直入

by hiriko



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: ABO, F/F, Futanari, Futanari Minato Yukina, ntr, 覆盖标记
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22464706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiriko/pseuds/hiriko
Summary: “吾用兵三十余年，及所闻古之善用兵者，未有长驱直入敌围者也。”——曹操《劳徐晃令》
Relationships: Hikawa Hina/Hikawa Sayo, Hikawa Sayo/Minato Yukina
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	长驱直入

**Author's Note:**

> “吾用兵三十余年，及所闻古之善用兵者，未有长驱直入敌围者也。”  
>  ——曹操《劳徐晃令》

窗帘如云霞一样飘下来，窗纱上绣着星星点点的纹络，被开着透气的窗户吹出去散出里面的空气，也整个都飘了出去鼓起来了。却依旧牢牢地守着自己作为遮蔽物的职责，从这个角度看进去，依旧会被飘扬的窗帘挡住视线。  
如若不是从里面隐隐约约透露出的摩擦声和喘息声，这里就算被当成是没人在也说不定。  
“……哈。”  
蓝绿色的长卷发落下来和浅紫色的长直发落在一起，却因为后者的过分柔顺而没有摩擦起静电。那个人伸出修长的手理开她的头发，想要凑过去吻她。她却在电光石火之间转过了头，即将亲到之前那个人感受到了她的抵抗，也没有追击便收兵退回。  
“……纱夜。”  
那人叫她的名字，她才红着脸转过头看向了那个人的眼睛——她红着脸并不是因为羞涩，纯粹只是因为脱光上半身的衣服实在是太羞耻了。那个人闪烁着抱负和大志的黄金瞳，就像在符合她的内心所想一样，俊美的容颜潋滟，她没有看她身体上任何一个平日训练不会露出来的地方，而是看着她的眼睛。  
她是湊友希那。  
她的好友，老师，首领，极少数崇敬的人。按照两个人的习性，若是湊友希那有请求，那么冰川纱夜无论如何都应该殚精竭虑排忧解难的人。  
却唯独不应该在她面前宽衣解带。甚至她也知道，友希那也未必想让她这么做。对于这位长久以来的同伴，有的事情完全没有必要说得很清楚。当她在地铁口旁边的酒吧中见到友希那的时候，彼此都知道这样的发展是注定的了。  
冰川纱夜并不是很想和湊友希那上床，只是因为不上床不行。两个熟悉的寂寞的人出现在寂寞的人才会出现在的地方，在日本就是要遵守在哪里做哪里事儿的规矩。  
“纱夜。”  
友希那的呼唤声唤醒了纱夜的意识，修长的属于音乐人的手指从她的额间滑落，顺着冰雪的肌肤往下滑落到发梢。一直都在躺着的她不知道什么时候坐了起来，修长的手指绕过颈后，停留在Omega腺体的位置。  
俄而她凑过去闻了一下——只是下一秒，藏在Omega甜美信息素下面的近似的被Alpha留下的刺激信息素就像一座冰山挡住了航船的去路，高高的冰锥看起来可爱润滑却有着撞破游轮的能力，友希那蹙起了眉。  
她可不记得纱夜什么时候和别人交往了。  
味道是清凉的冰薄荷味道，这是冰川纱夜的信息素味道，但是一个Omega一定没办法标记自己——不用怎么思考，就能解密出罪魁祸首的身份。想到这里友希那紧闭的双眼蓦然睁开：“冰川日菜？”  
“……”  
纱夜没有回答，却像一个犯错了的孩子一样低下了头。  
“什么时候的事？”  
“三天之前。”  
“一直没回家？”  
“没有。”  
“你们……她把你标记了？”  
“……”  
又是一阵恼人的沉默，没有办法纱夜最终还是低头点了点头。友希那闭上眼睛，长长的出了一口气：  
“终于……还是这样了啊。”  
“终于？”  
就好像是知道什么不为人知的内线一样的语气，纱夜忍不住抬头看着友希那。友希那的黄金瞳坦然与她对视：  
“她很爱你吧，这是谁都知道的事情。”  
“……！”  
大概是风纪人员的本能，对于违背规矩的事情本能的严防死守，暴露在外的肌肤被羞涩和愤怒染得通红，就连乳上的两点也不知道是因为兴奋还是愤慨挺立了起来——友希那没有提醒她也没有触碰，面无表情地看纱夜胸前的小樱桃挺立起来：  
“那种事……怎么可能！我和日菜……是……是姐妹啊……”  
声音到最后和气势一起一落千丈，冰山的防护比起融化不如说是碎冰一溃千里。纱夜痛苦的伏下首，深深的低在友希那的胸前。露出脑后的蓝绿色幼发和因为主人被遏制的发情而冒着气泡的腺体。  
友希那没有安慰纱夜，而是把手搭在了纱夜脑后的腺体上：  
“如果你那么痛苦的话，用我的标记消去日菜的标记怎么样？”友希那依旧面无表情：“此子虽然前途不可限量，但是至少到目前为止，我还是有能强过她的信心。”  
手指要按到纱夜脑后的腺体之前被女孩粗暴的打断。被强行拍开的痛觉让友希那微微一蹙眉。  
“……对不起，湊桑。”  
几乎也意识到了自己用的手劲过大，纱夜赶紧低下头致歉。友希那托着自己的下巴，悄无声息的打量着此时此刻的冰川纱夜：上半身已经全都去除了衣物，下半身的裙子也已经被拉下去。她是个身材很好的女孩，这幅样子趴在她的身上压在她的大腿上，压的她内裤里的巨大腺体滚烫滚烫的——之前她从来没用这种眼光打量过冰川纱夜，自然也完全没想到这个女孩也有成为艳后的潜质。然而此刻的表情却和这色气的状态完全不同，对她的歉意也只是转瞬即逝而已。她伸手拨开自己额前的额发，露出忧郁的双瞳，不负往日的帅气潇洒只剩下忧郁少女身份的象征，无一不在昭示着她内心的纠结。  
果然不出莉莎所料。友希那想。这段双面的箭头碰撞到一起连标记都碰撞上了，却依旧没能将火花结合到一起，真是奇妙而遗憾的事情啊。  
不过……这样就更有趣了。  
“不愿意被我标记吗。”  
“……”纱夜抬起眼睛但是没抬头。“……湊桑，你是我为数不多尊敬的人。”  
意料之中的答案，友希那点点头，又问。  
“后悔吗。”  
“诶？”纱夜抬起头。  
“我想知道你后不后悔，被日菜标记这种事。”友希那借着靠枕从床上坐起来，双臂按着纱夜的腰间把她收回怀里。  
纱夜咬着牙，瞳孔中有点点泪光闪烁，重复了一遍刚才的台词。  
“我和日菜……是姐妹……”  
“那如果你们不是姐妹呢。”  
回答的声音很冷静但是依然透着一点不耐烦，这是友希那不会在脸上表现出来、只有经过了长久的接触才能发现的一点。 友希那拧着眉，更逼近了一步。  
“如果你们不是姐妹呢？你愿意让日菜标记吗？”  
……  
瞬间的绯红在波涛的声音出现之前飘上了纱夜繁星春水一样娇嫩的面孔，俄而透过了一秒的停滞，下一秒就好像是所有的火药桶都爆发了一样，纱夜伸出手捂住了自己的脸。本来不应该被发现然而在她们两个人之间隐藏不了的秘密透露出来，友希那挺着身子看纱夜坐在的大腿上。  
居然仅仅是提一下就湿了……明明之前一直都不在状态的。  
尽管用双手捂住了脸，纱夜也知道友希那正在朝她这边看。然而只有这一刻无论如何也提不起来勇气。友希那闭上眼睛。  
“我知道你刚被标记最近进入一段小发情期，也知道属于你的Alpha刺激会致使你发情……”  
“但是如果没有着强烈的情感，就直接这么有状态，我是不信的。”  
不见之前的严厉，却依然掷地有声。友希那想要把这个所有人都知道就连纱夜自己也知道但是就是不愿意翻开那一面的答案贴到纱夜脸上。揭开想要回避的所有错误选项，最后那个答案不管多么不想承认，但是那就是真相。  
看到纱夜闭口不言，友希那觉得应该是有了效果，军势转为锋矢再前进一步：“纱夜，就算你不想承认，你对日菜……”  
“不要说了！！！我不要听！！我不想听！！！”  
被强行贴到眼前的正确答案是可怕的，纱夜哭喊着挣扎着要起身，却因为身体太轻步伐不稳而一不小心滑下去，双腿人为的被友希那的双腿蹬乱开，最后就是好巧不巧的对准了友希那的胯下长枪坐了下去。  
“……不……嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯！！！”  
“……！！纱夜！！”  
和自己以前的体感完全不一样，纱夜的身体并没有多娇软，就像她自己诚实耿直的性子一样，如果只是抱起来手的触感就告诉友希那纱夜她并不是多娇软的女人。但是湿润的甬道里意外的清爽，秋雨一般的淫露卷送着友希那的肉刃，开始时那阻断和长驱直入的不适感逐渐被从未体验到的快感取代，友希那忍不住反过来攫取了长驱直入的主导权。  
“……湊……湊桑……停一下……嗯啊啊……”  
“……。”  
友希那狠狠地咬着下唇，硬生生的把自己炽热的欲望活生生卡住不动弹，不过却没有拔出纱夜的身体，她十分了解作为发情期中的Omega随便叫停是不可能的，一定要在最后还要中和一把。果不其然虽然可以看到纱夜表情上很明显的不满意，不过却没有说什么。  
“纱夜，你先冷静下来。”  
友希那说着扶正了纱夜的腰，如今的她对于各种各样的Omega已经算是很熟悉了。美丽的手指抚摸着纱夜的长卷发，直到怀里的少女变得平静下来伏在她的胸前。  
“……对不起，我，不是很懂规矩……”  
纱夜小声说着夹紧了腿，滚烫又鼓鼓囊囊的腺体缩在里面，挤得纱夜有些涨。友希那的腺体很大，纱夜不会花心思曲思考她和日菜哪个更大，但是不知如何就是感觉，如果是日菜的话大概不会像这样感觉有些难受。  
日菜……  
想到这里纱夜更恼人的发现自己身体又起反应了，就好像被人遥控着发情了一样，身体变得燥热麻木，忍不住夹紧双腿发出诱人的嘤咛声……  
“纱夜……你这样动……”  
“啊……”  
不，现在还不行。  
友希那长长的出了一口气：“没有一个Omega像你这样的，纱夜。明明心里爱着别的Alpha，却出于妒忌之外的心情和别人上床。”  
“可我没有……”  
“不要再打算自欺欺人了。”友希那伸出手摸向了自己的大腿，那里早就已经被纱夜的冰露濡湿，湿淋淋的手指拨开纱夜垂下来的长发：  
“每一次在你面前提到日菜，你的身体都有反应。就算是有刚被她标记过的发情期在，若不是那么诚实的喜欢她，你是不会这么有反应的。”  
前半句是友希那自己发现的，后半句则是莉莎用别人的事件和友希那解释过的，却因为太适合现在的情况和插在身体里快感干扰思考的趁火打劫，导致纱夜完全就没有空闲去思考这样的话到底应不应该是从湊木头嘴里说出来的话。  
大概是被那双黄绿色迷惘的瞳孔和下身包裹着她还在不断颤抖着需求的媚肉的矛盾感所激怒了，友希那一个翻身把纱夜压在身下。  
“湊、湊桑……？”  
“看来怎么说也很难让你搞明白了。”友希那坐直身子，把自己的长枪拔了出来正对着纱夜湿淋淋的森林：“既然你这么矛盾，那就让我来帮你认清你真正的心意吧。”  
说着友希那双手按住纱夜的手，把自己炽热的肉刃狠狠地刺了进去。  
“……湊桑不要……！嗯嗯嗯……！！！”  
突然被暴力的插入涨的纱夜难受的弓起了身子，但是下一秒身体就开始了快乐的反应。纱夜张大了嘴被顶的说不出话接受身上人毫无温柔而言的抽插，已经憋了很久的长枪在她的体内横冲直撞长驱直入，她几乎都能感觉到友希那性器上勃起的青筋一根根的摩擦着她的子宫内壁，每一次的抽插都几乎要把她顶穿一样，慌乱中纱夜无可反抗的紧紧抱住友希那的身子，双手越过背后把她的浅紫色长发狠狠地压在脖颈后面，压的友希那不敢抬头。  
“呼……纱夜……”友希那被勒的不敢低头只能伸出手胡乱的揉弄着纱夜胸前的柔软，咬着牙让呻吟声不透露出来：“纱夜……你这个拥抱法……是完全忘记了我有着长发啊……”  
不能通过被插入时的拥抱方式判定一个人做爱是否熟练，但是友希那却觉得，之所以纱夜会这样拥抱她，正是因为日菜的短发让她没有拉扯到日菜头发的顾虑。  
“哈啊……湊桑……停……哈啊……”  
“如果不下猛料的话，怎么能让你透明白。”友希那念叨着，用力向前顶着纱夜的身子，顶的她娇喘连连倒下去捂住眼睛：“我不是、呵呵……不是很想用这种办法，但是我也是迫不得已。”  
友希那转了个身，把纱夜翻身抱在了自己的怀里，调整位置让地心引力帮助纱夜朝她的体内坐的更深，大军被从中间切断的直捣黄龙几乎要顶到纱夜的胃，白皙的脖颈高高的仰起来就像一只濒危的天鹅。  
“第一，两个孤独的人在深夜酒吧独处出门必然会迎来上床，这是世界的规矩，我也不会拒绝主动送上门来的Omega，即使是纱夜你。”友希那的一字一句搅拌着纱夜断碎的呻吟，一句呻吟伴随着猛烈挺入的肉体与肉体碰撞的声音：“第二……如果下点狠手，我不知道要怎么样才能让你面对你的心情。”  
“如果能帮我的挚友纱夜面对自己的心情，那我做一次坏人也无妨。”  
白皙修长的腿被友希那抬起来，她的贝斯手真的长了一双修长的腿，这也是友希那之前经常看到但是没有注意到的魅力。女人啊就是这么一个神奇的生物，她们的好多魅力即使在人前盛装打扮也不会被可以发觉，反而会在床上焕发出无限光彩。友希那抬起纱夜的一条腿露出被蓝绿色森林掩盖的被自己绿沉枪贯穿着的隐秘小洞，一次次的用力撞击着城门。撞得女孩因为城门坚不可摧的存在即将损毁而胡乱的摆动着身体，下体却束缚的更紧了。  
“如何，我和日菜谁操你更舒服？”  
“……湊桑……”  
“谢谢夸奖。”  
你明知道我不是那个意思！纱夜咬着牙蹬着腿，却反抗不了Alpha的力道，被抱到怀里深深地后入，友希那的肉刃前端在抽出来的时候恶趣味的在纱夜的屁股上抹了两把，搞不清那来历不明的液体是自己的还是友希那的。双手转过去揉捏着纱夜丰满的乳房拨弄着她胸前的两点，刚拔出来的肉刃在媚肉还在叫嚣着赶紧钻回去的时间之内又深深地穿了进去。甬道中层的瘙痒被解决后内层的滑肉被顶的纱夜一边头晕一边脱力，连泪腺都被拖动了。她忍不住呼救：  
“呜、呜呜……日菜……救我……”  
“……终于承认了啊。”  
一味别出心裁的喜意攀上了友希那的眉间，修长的手指盖住纱夜的眼睛——纱夜已经没有力气反抗，不如说这样不反抗更好。友希那揽了揽头发不让自己的发丝落下来惊动纱夜，微微低下头伏在她的耳边：  
“姐姐。”  
“？！”  
明知道日菜绝对不会在这里，纱夜却好像收到了什么刺激一样，想要努力甩开友希那的手。  
“不要动，纱夜！”  
“……！”  
恢复了本音，身体却听话的停下了回头的动作，友希那白净的手扶住了纱夜的头，温柔的替她梳理着她的蓝绿色长发。修长的手指从鬓间滑落，指尖触到柔嫩脸颊上丝丝的温热，在指尖逐渐淡化成细凉。友希那停下了动作，从背后拥抱着纱夜的身体，想要等待她的流泪结束。  
但那唯一的泪水就像朝露一样转瞬即逝。怀中的女孩屏气凝神，沉着声音发问：“……湊桑，你什么时候学会的伪音？”  
“作为主唱的必有技能而已。”友希那也是淡淡的：“就算是迫不得已，如果不是和日菜做的话，纱夜桑你是没办法进入完全的状态的。”  
那双修长的手再一次覆盖住纱夜的双眼。主唱的身体伏在了贝斯手的身体身上，插在她体内的肉刃浅浅的拔出来，“啵”的一声溅起一圈水花。  
“我能做到的一切就是这样了，我没有兴趣变成日菜取代纱夜心中的地位，但是我可以把日菜叫过来。”朗朗如日月入怀的面容流露出一个温柔的微笑。  
“好吗，‘姐姐’。”  
话说完的那一刻，刚刚拔出来的分身就又重新弹了回去，狠狠地插入了纱夜的体内。怀中的少女因为突如其来的插入带来的刺痛和快感忍不住叫出声，狠狠地弓起来身子。身后的人却丝毫不考虑怜惜，抱着纱夜的娇躯直接加快了速度抽插着纱夜通红而早已经湿透了的小穴。  
“啊、啊啊……太快了……等一下……慢慢的……”  
“慢不下来啊，姐姐。”友希那用着日菜的声音笑道，她并不知道日菜本质上上了床是一个骚话王，却误打误撞的命中了：“姐姐的身体……可是狠狠地咬着我呢。”  
浪潮般的快感把纱夜的大脑拍的晕头转向，迷乱之下竟然分不出以假乱真的声音。粗长的肉刃拍打着她的子宫内壁，就像要把她整个人拍进床里一样，她哭喊着告饶：“日菜……至少……温柔一点日菜……”  
美妙的声音转过一个弯化为了软软的呻吟，腹诽着这难道有什么区别吗的友希那安慰似的柔柔的捏了两把纱夜的胸嘟囔着：  
“真是没办法呢。”  
这声音起的反应远出所想，只要友希那用这种声音说话，纱夜的反抗和困境就会更多一分的变成顺从和迎合，刚才消失了一次的包裹着友希那肉刃的媚肉再一次缠卷了上来，每一次拔出去都会在纱夜体内含着一卷小漩涡渴求着肉刃的进去，那刻骨销魂的感觉也让友希那在拔了三次之后终于忍不住长久地挺在里面，简直恨不得断在里面。  
“啊、啊哈啊……”纱夜的玉涡卷的友希那几乎要把半条魂断在里面，她费了老大的劲儿，才让自己没忍不住破功发出自己的声音。上半身虽然瘦但是依然精练的白肉叫嚣着，友希那深吸一口气，她想起了自己曾经对别人说过的或者还有在各种各样的音像制品中看到过的语句，倾着身子趴在了纱夜的耳边絮语：  
“我啊……想要和姐姐成结很久很久了……”  
“可是姐姐似乎一直都不是很待见我呢……”  
“姐姐的身体好棒，我真想在姐姐体内射到卵囊里一滴不剩，然后融合进姐姐体内啊……”  
“……呜呜。”  
纱夜被友希那那长驱直入的龙枪和充满了情欲意味的床上情话带上了一朵又一朵的云端，就像垂死挣扎的天鹅一样，高扬着脖颈在友希那身下绽放着冰山上的雪莲花，传世的记忆和情感一起爆发。

每一句话都直直地钻入了纱夜的心里，她明明知道是谁在说话，这种程度的自欺欺人本来应该骗不了自己，本来应该只是自欺欺人的躲避在肉体的快感中的权宜之计而已。从今天上床开始就应该是这样了。只是权宜之计，只是权宜之计。  
但是湊友希那不允许她这么做，强行把她拉出来用性欲威逼她面对那个恶趣味的强行标记了她的Alpha。那位她最痛恨的妹妹、也是内心深处不敢承认的最爱的妹妹。  
不，仔细想来，这样的答案其实一开始就明明白白了。她本来可以一巴掌打醒日菜，本来可以强行把日菜干的事告诉爸爸妈妈——如果她够狠，如果她真的厌恶日菜，这是一个绝佳的彻底摧毁日菜的机会，大不了自爆毁灭自己也毁灭日菜，转学和日菜再也不见……  
但是她却只是逃走了。在标记的时候没有丝毫的反抗、趁着日菜呼呼大睡的时候逃走、反而用情感失控一夜欢好这种理由搪塞自己，顶着日菜的标记到处跑，最后甚至想沉溺于和友希那的肉欲来躲避自己的真心……  
日菜只是个稚嫩的Alpha，她虽然是个天才，实力却还并没有多强。如果今天遇到的不是友希那，而是别有用心的中年Alpha标记了她的话——除了日菜之外，任何一个Alpha标记她的结果都是特别恐怖的一件事，纱夜绝对不敢想。  
当年明月说过，仇恨往往比爱更有生命力。纱夜若是对日菜有真正“仇恨”的心情，血缘也好情感也好都可以作为人类的武器。爱的力量在仇恨面前还是差了一筹。  
……是了，她从来就没有恨过日菜。蒙蔽爱的东西不一定是仇恨，但是仇恨绝对具备打败爱的力量。她一直都在心底爱着日菜，因此即使是被做了Alpha最不可饶恕的强行标记Omega，想到的是逃走而不是怨恨。  
强行标记对别的Omega来说，可能是终生不能原谅的事情。但是对于相互爱恋的Omega和Alpha来说，可能就不一样了吧？  
尽管之前做了许多错事，尽管这是一条荆棘遍野的路，就算姐妹之间相互标记是很禁断的事情……  
但是其实，还一切都来得及的，对吧？

“我喜欢你哦，姐姐……”  
“嗯……我也喜欢……”  
“日菜你啊。”

“……湊……湊桑……”  
“哈……哈啊……纱、夜……？”  
猛烈抽插的腰际被一双冰凉的小手按住，先是被纱夜低声呢喃着的对日菜的告白惊异到的友希那又吃了一惊，就看到身下的纱夜什么时候开始挣脱了捂着她眼睛的双手，回眸流露一个媚人的温婉：  
“够了……听我说，湊桑……”  
“……”友希那缓下腰际，注视着纱夜的眼睛。  
“谢谢你。”  
被强行放缓抽插明明是很难耐的一件事，但是为了想表达自己的心情的纱夜还是坚持着，温柔的友希那也忍下来了。即使如此她依然是维持着稍微降了一些速度的抽插，耳畔听着纱夜深沉的呼吸，那是对每个Alpha都致命的诱惑。  
但是她此时此刻，确实是以“湊友希那”的名义和冰川纱夜在做爱。  
纱夜并不会怪她，她们两个人都知道如今已经无法停下。苍白的唇色已经恢复了血色，也许是想看了心情的原因，又或许是因为动情，纱夜的唇瓣格外娇艳：  
“湊桑……谢谢你……我，一会就回去……和日菜道歉……”  
“……！”  
“嗯、嗯啊……回避是解决不了问题的……我、哈啊，我……我一定要……和日菜说明白……还有……”  
向一直以来对日菜冷眼相向的事，和日菜道歉。  
向不辞而别离家三天的事，和日菜道歉。  
向和友希那做了爱，把友希那的拉下水还要靠友希那来解开心情的事……向日菜、和友希那道歉。  
纱夜转过身来面对着友希那的脸，努力挺起身子亲吻友希那的眼眸——那黄金色，几乎能给任何人安全感的眼眸。  
“湊桑……对不起……”  
“……。”  
修长的手指从纱夜胸前提起来，扶正了纱夜的脑袋，从背后挽住了纱夜的长发细细梳理，小心翼翼的，就像害怕打碎这一切好不容易做出来的努力一样。  
“我从来不会怪你。”友希那看着纱夜，长长的睫毛盖着金瞳，一字一句：“我刚才也想明白了一些问题。”  
“友希那……”  
“不必多说。纱夜。你能正视你对日菜的感情，就算是我没有白忙了。”  
确实没有给她多说什么话的时间，友希那刚刚冷静下来的肉棒又一次鼓动，突然加快了挺进的速度，本来就接近高潮的身体因为这最后一次的鼓动变得激烈，纱夜忘却了身份，沉溺在这最后一刻和友希那的交合里。  
“哈啊……友希那……”纱夜迷乱的抱住友希那的脖颈，小心翼翼的把众所周知的问题：“那个……你记得……”  
“嗯，我知道……”友希那快速用力抽插着纱夜的身体，每一下都重重的打击到纱夜的子宫，如同长江水拍岸送来好山无数的把自己的大山峰往纱夜体内的冰江输送，体内炽热的肉刃和连续不断地快感告诉纱夜无论是她还是友希那的快感都已经接近了极限。“我不会射在里面的。”  
“嗯……”纱夜把自己的身体更用力的往友希那怀里送了送，让自己的身体可以更贴合友希那肉刃的抽插，意识到她暗示的友希那更加用力的长驱直入，让她的声音被顶的支离破碎：“今天之后……哈啊……我们、我们……嗯嗯……都忘了吧……”  
“……好，我们都忘记。”友希那说着，枕上了纱夜的香肩，就好像渴奶的婴儿一样呼吸着纱夜脑后的幼发，还有她因为动情而变得甜腻的薄荷味信息素，嘴角悄无声息的扯出一抹冷笑。  
“……是那样的话那就好了。”  
“？”  
“……不好意思，我不需要做迁就别人的事情。”  
“……？！”  
完全没想到友希那突然说了没头没脑的一句话，纱夜完全搞不懂友希那的意思，也完全不会想到友希那到底打的什么如意算盘——  
等水落石出之时，已经无法挽回了。  
友希那快准狠的在下身猛烈抽插的时候把纱夜紧紧地抱在怀里，面对着她颈后里面冒着透明的气泡的Omega腺体，用犬齿狠狠地咬了下去。  
“！！！！湊、湊桑？！！”  
突然被咬破腺体的刺痛从脑后传来，纱夜完全被震惊了，她完全没想到友希那居然咬破了她的Omega腺体，想要挣扎的时候却被Alpha抱的死死的，下身挣扎着需求快感的媚肉也根本不放她走：  
“湊桑？！你在干什么！放开我啊！”  
“……放开？”  
似乎是听到了很好笑的笑话一样，声音不知道何时开始变得沙哑，友希那狠狠的咬住腺体，通过猛烈的抽插在呻吟声中长驱直入、把纱夜送上了高潮。  
“湊桑……不……嗯啊啊啊啊啊啊！！”  
身体中的刺激完全来不及阻止，纱夜非常羞耻的在友希那怀中迎来了高潮，淫荡的蜜液刺激着友希那的肉刃，那人绯红着脸在一秒的沉默中狠狠地朝着纱夜的子宫射了出来：  
“不要嗯啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！”  
高潮和被注入的感觉混在一起，几乎要让纱夜在爽到绝顶的时候因为被种下了罪恶的种子陷入了光与暗的交界。与此同时友希那抓住机会，狠狠地咬住腺体，朝着腺体内闪烁着冰蓝色气泡的位置，释放了紫蔷薇的信息素。比原有的冰蓝薄荷要强横的紫蔷薇开始长驱直入驱逐这里的原住民，纱夜瞪大了眼睛感受到自己身体内标记着自己的属于日菜的冰蓝薄荷信息素逐渐被友希那神秘而恐怖的紫色蔷薇信息素的枝叶卷在一起，肢解的七零八碎……  
“不、不要……不要！！放开我！！！不要！！！”逐渐被日菜之外的Alpha正在标记的现实让纱夜终于意识到了事情的严重性，内心的恐惧终于冲破阀门，她忍不住失声哭叫：“不要……不要标记我！我不要做你的Omega！！滚开啊！！！”  
“……纱夜。”  
寝取别人的Omega给她带来的快感几乎是无上的，俊美的Alpha身体是每一个器官都在叫嚣，只为释放更多强大的信息素让怀中的Omega从别人的Omega变成自己的所有物。怀里的纱夜因为恐惧和愤怒想要推开友希那的身体，然而双臂被扣的死死的，只能被动的接受友希那一点点标记自己，感受着新的信息素越来越多，被覆盖标记的翻滚让纱夜浑身发抖开始干呕，下体却不知廉耻的再一次泛起了水纹。  
这次，却来自于Omega对不爱的Alpha单纯的服从。  
紫蔷薇彻底吞没了蓝薄荷的那一刻，Omega的身体正式向更强大的Alpha臣服，腺体凝固成结，标记已完成。  
“救、救、我……日、菜……”  
颤抖的瞳孔发出了绝命的呼救，奋力抬起来的手刚刚伸到了眼前，重新标记的刺激就吞没了纱夜的所有意识，在友希那抽离她身体的那一刻便软倒在一片狼藉的床单上。甜美的薄荷香味和刺激的紫蔷薇味道交杂在一起，闻来略微有些刺鼻。  
她敞开旅店的窗户，夜风吹动着她秀美的淡紫色长发，也吹散了屋内一片刺鼻的交合的信息素味道。她面对着大开的窗户和窗户外的夜色依旧面无表情，不知道究竟在想些什么事情。

【END】  
2020年1月29日 21:48  
庚子正月初五

**Author's Note:**

> “羽与晃宿相爱，遥共语，但说平生，不及军事。须臾，晃下马宣令：‘得关云长头，赏金千斤。’羽惊怖，谓晃曰：‘大兄，是何言邪！’晃曰：‘此国之事耳。’”  
>  ——《蜀记》  
> “晃扬声当攻围头屯，而密攻四冢。羽见四冢欲坏，自将步骑五千出战，晃击之，退走。遂追陷与俱入围，破之，或自投沔水死。”  
>  ——《三国志·魏书十七·张乐于张徐传》  
> “羽围堑鹿角十重，晃追羽，与俱入围中，破之，傅方、胡修皆死。”  
>  ——《资治通鉴·卷六十八》


End file.
